camp vegeta
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: what happens when king vegeta has his own camp. oh chibi trunks and goten are in this one and some people from gt are too.
1. chapter one: arrival at camp vegeta

Cloud vegeta strife: here is a fan fic. About were vegeta has his own camp. I thought of this fan fic when I was playing crono trigger on the super nes.  
  
I don't own dragon ball z.  
  
Chapter one: the arrival at camp vegeta  
  
Trunks and Goten were standing out side waiting for the bus to come to take them to the hell they call camp.  
  
Five minutes later.....................  
  
The bus had came and on the bus there was a lot of other kids on the bus some of them the two chibis knew and the others they didn't know. Goten went to sit with cloud and trunks went sit with chibi raditz.  
  
"hey ,cloud ,trunks and I brought some achool." Goten said. ( A/N: I know that trunks and Goten are to young to drink but this is my fan fic. So don't sue me.) "really what kind did you guys bring?" cloud asked. "I dunno." Goten answered.  
  
"I plan to take over the camp and the world." A person in the front said to the cockroach that was sitting by him. "yeah Frieza and then you are going to enslave the earth." Chibi cell said to chibi frieza. "hey don't give away my plan there are saiya-jins on this bus." Frieza said looking behind him.were the five saiya-jins sat talking about what they were going to do when they got to camp. "I going to find out who our cabin leader is and what cabin I'm in if its with frieza, cell, and cooler I think I'll kill myself." Cloud said. "well I'm going to eat lots of corn." Goten said. "I'm going to get drunk with trunks-kun."raditz said. "hey me to." A chibi vegeta said. (A/N: okay this camp is acutlly named after king vegeta and trunks and gotten are not the sons of vegeta and goku.)  
  
forty mintues later.....................  
  
every one were standing out side waiting for the cabin assiments. "trunks, cloud, Goten, raditz, kakarrot, kuririn, cell, frieza, 17, piccolo, and prince vegeta . will all be in cabin 7a." bardock said.  
  
The chibi boys grabbed their stuff and made their way towards cabin 7a.  
  
In cabin 7a.................  
  
The boys were settling in when there cabin leader came in. "hey look cloud isn't that you're dad?" chibi goku asked. "no why?" chibi cloud asked. " are you sure maybe you should trun around you might be surpised." Chibi Trunks said. Chibi cloud truned around to see his father standing in the door way.  
  
"uhh....... Hi dad, I didn't do anything." Chibi cloud said. "we have one more person who will be joining us. His name is gohan. Oh and cloud I want to see you after dinner to talk about the achool you stole last month from the store." Jack said leaving Gohan to meet his cabin mates.  
  
Meanwhile in the girls cabin.............  
  
Chibi bluma and chibi chichi were getting to know the other girls in their cabin. When there cabin leader came in alright girls my name is Tia." She said.  
  
Back in cabin 7a..........  
  
Trunks had took out some vaca. Everyone was getting drunk. (A/N: just to tell you never want to get a saiya-jin drunk because it's not pretty.) chibi vegeta strated to sing. "I want to change the world journey to taysa ne shela shea no baes ba nokied aes se ne mes nea ..." Chibi vegeta sang. Jack came in to see what was going on he saw his son drinking with his friends and the prince was drunk as fuck sing I want to change the world. Jack ran to get king vegeta.  
  
Four hours later.............  
  
All of the alcohol was cleared out of the cabin and every one was now sober and was now heading towards the lunchroom. After they eat they were to get their punishment for the saiya-jins it would be more difficult and all of the others it would be fairly easy. Jack had chili cloud by the ear dragging him towards the lunchroom. "but dad I didn't bring the alcohol it was chibi........" before he could finish his father backed handed him. "are you back talking me cloud?" jack growled. "no father." Chibi cloud answered quckily hoping not having to clean the lunchroom with every one else in his cabin.  
  
In the lunchroom...........  
  
The saiya-jins were sitting on one side of the room while every one else where sitting on the other side. Before they could have dinner King Vegeta was going to go over the rules. Bardock was standing in front of the stage watching the chibi's closely until his older brothers showed up. From what he hared every one in cabin 7a had got drunk. Including his two sons and his nephews. He sighed deeply.  
  
Five minutes later.........  
  
King Vegeta came in dragging his son by the ear. Followed by jack and cloud. Then rest of cabin 7a. king vegeta and jack threw their sons in a chair. Jack sat down by his son and King vegeta walked up on the stage. "welcome to camp vegeta. I'm going to go over the rules and I will only say them once. So listen up." King vegeta said glaring at the talking Goten and Trunks. Once the two chibis had felt the king's glare they shut their mouths and paid attention. "As I was saying here is the first rule no drinking, and smoking is allowed and who ever is caught will be punished serevly. Rule two: no trying to kill each other unless you have a good reason. Rule three: all saiya-jins are to go to training sessions every day. Rule four: no one is to leave their cabins after 12:00 p.m. and rule five: no trying to take over this cabin. Now let's eat." King vegeta finished. Chibi cloud was about to get up and get his meal when his father grabbed him and shoved him down in the chair. Cloud sighed deeply. 'I should have got drunk but I couldn't help it every one else except for kakarrot.' Cloud thought. He looked at his cousin who was also waiting to go get something to eat. At this rate there wasn't going to be any food left for the two.  
  
Seven mintues later ...............................  
  
Most of the food had been eaten and chibi cloud and chibi vegeta were still waiting for something to eat. "dad when are we going to eat?" cloud asked. "Tomrrow cloud." Jack answered. Cloud and vegeta pouted while every one else was eating.  
  
Cloud vegeta strife. Well that was a little weird but considering I wrote then it would be a little strange. 


	2. chapter two: the arrival of baby

Cloud vegeta strife: I love corn that I do. Well here is the second chapter to camp vegeta.  
  
I don't own dragon ball z or dbgt.  
  
Chapter two: the arrival of baby  
  
Every one in cabin 7a were getting ready for breakfast. Chibi goku was still sleeping while every one else was getting dress. "Hey, kakarrot wake up or you are going to miss breakfast." Chibi cloud said. Chibi goku woke up adamantly.  
  
In the girls cabin..........  
  
The chibi girls were coming up with plans to get the boys in cabin 7a in trouble. "I know we could put some more alcohol in their cabin and watch them get drunk again." Chibi bluma said. "Naw, how about we go tell king vegeta that the boys are trying to take over the camp." Chibi pan said. (A/N: pan is not the daughter of Vidal and gohan.)  
  
Twenty minutes later....................  
  
Every one was in the cafeteria eating. Trunks and Goten were about to start a food fight when their cabin leader gave them a death glare. "Hey, cloud is your dad always so mean?" chibi trunks asked. "Not all of the time just most of the time, but you get used to it. Now it's my uncle you don't want to piss off." Chibi cloud said. "Who is your uncle cloud?" chibi Goten asked. "My uncle owns this camp stupid. Then my other uncle is kakarrot's father." Cloud answered. "That would make you the cousin of vegeta, goku, raditz, and trils." Chibi trunks said. "Yeah, so your point is." Chibi cloud said as he grabbed for a doughnut.  
  
At the girls table...........  
  
All of the girls were staring at the saiya-jin boys. "krystal, which one do you think is cute?" chibi Osaka asked. "Well I think that gohan is cute, how about you Osaka?" krystal asked. "Cloud is cute." Osaka answered. Through out the whole meal the girls discussed who was cute forgetting about their meal.  
  
One hour later..............  
  
Every one was in their cabin. Waiting for what they were going to do that day. King vegeta decided that all of the saiya-jins would train after lunch. He knew that two evil saiya-jins were going to try to skip the training session. One was his son and the other was his nephew cloud.  
  
In cabin 7a..............  
  
The boys were sitting on their beds. When jack came in leading a small boy who was silver. (A/N: I bet you can guess who that is if you don't know or if you haven't seen dragon ball gt it is baby.)  
  
"Boys this is your new cabin mate baby." Jack said. Cloud and vegeta started to snicker but stopped when jack glared at the two. "I want you all to make him feel welcome." Jack said still glaring at the two.  
  
After jack left cloud and vegeta fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Who would name their child baby?" goku asked his brother. "I dunno kakarrot." Raditz answered. Then the rest of the cabin joined in. baby stared to get really angry. "Shut up you stupid monkeys because I 'm going to take over the world and you can either join me our die." Baby yelled.  
  
"Yeah right you don't scare us saiya-jins we'll kill you if you don't watch your back baby." Chibi vegeta said. "Yeah I would not fall asleep if I were you baby because you never know when we'll kill you." Chibi cloud added. The rest of the saiya-jins stared to give their own threats to baby.  
  
But baby hardly heard them he had his eye one frieza. ' He would be great to take over I can use him to take over this planet and make the saiya-jins my slaves.' Baby thought.  
  
At the pool.............  
  
"Okay for all of you who can't swim please stay in the shallow end and for you who can swim please stay to one side." Mr. ash said. When every one was in the pool. Mr. Ash went back to reading his magazine 'the happy kind'.  
  
Four hours later..............  
  
All of the saiya-jins were in the gym. Bardock was calling role when he got to cloud's and vegeta's name. He got no answer.  
  
In the woods.........  
  
"Hey cloud what are we going to do out here?" chibi vegeta asked his cousin. "Well I heard that the older kids had some firecrackers out here and they also have some beer and wine coolers." Cloud said as he led his cousin through the woods. Vegeta stopped because he thought he heard something. "Cloud something is following us." Chibi vegeta said. "Okay it could be your dad or my dad following us." Chibi cloud said. Just then a figure came out of the bushes and it was none other then king vegeta. " What are you two doing out here?" king vegeta asked. "uhm...... were looking for the gym, uncle vegeta." Chibi cloud said looking at his cousin for support.  
  
The two boys were both grabbed by the ear and was being dragged towards the gym.  
  
In side the gym.............  
  
Cloud and vegeta were sparing together their fathers were watching their every move. "I got vegeta we are going to sneak out of the cabin after hours hey we should find out who wants to go with us." Chibi cloud whispered to his cousin.  
  
Three hours later..........  
  
Every one was in the cafeteria and cloud and vegeta was asking every one in their cabin if they wanted to sneak out of the cabin after hours. So far frieza, goku, raditz, 17, piccolo, cell, and cooler were in. now they were asking people in cabin 7b if they wanted to come. So far out of that cabin tirls, broly, slifer, oblisk, and roaman were in.  
  
Cloud vegeta strife: I wonder what vegeta and cloud are planning? 


	3. chapter four: the plan and party

Cloud vegeta strife: here is the third chapter to camp vegeta so please enjoy.  
  
Chapter three: out late at night and party  
  
The boys slowly made their way to their cabin most of them were so tired to even care what half of their cabin mates were up to. "okay so we'll meet at the gym that is if we don't get caught." Chibi cloud said. "okay how are we suppose to get away from our cabin leader, cloud?" broly asked as they went over the plan. "easy slip some of these into uncle bardock's drink at sanck time." Chibi vegeta said handing broly some sleeping pills. "right." Trils said taking the sleeping pills from broly. "hey cloud how are we supposed to get away from your father?" chibi trunks asked. "the same way." Cloud said. The girls had over heard most of the plan all they knew was that the boys in cabin 7a and 7b were planning to sneak out after hours and drug up their cabin leaders with sleeping pills.  
  
In cabin 7a...............  
  
Jack was waiting for his son and three nephews to show back up to the cabin. A few minutes later Goku, Raditz, Cloud, Vegeta, Frieza, Cooler, Goten, and Trunks walked in. Jack walked to group of boys were talking about something. "you eight were supposed be here an hour ago espially you four." Jack said pointing at his son and his nephews. "gomen dad but we lost track of time and we were haning out with trils." Chibi cloud said. His father glared at him cloud took this as a hint. "I want you eight to run around the field twenty times and you can do fifty push ups. The group sighed and walked back outside.  
  
In cabin 8a.............  
  
The girls were making plans to follow the boys to find out what they were planing.  
  
At 11:30 pm...........  
  
The boys who were going with cloud and vegeta were getting ready. "oh come on cousi' what is the worst thing that can happen?" cloud asked. "my dad catching us and you and I both know what he is capable of." Chibi vegeta said. "he will not catch us I promise." "yeah that is what you said last time and we ended up having to train a whole month." Vegeta said letting his tail wag in irration. Baby watched this from a distence. But unlucky for him piccolo and kuririn socked him one and he fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. " does the little baby have a booboo?" 17 asked as he watched baby cry. "look he really does look like a baby." Goku said. "I guess that's why his name is baby." Cooler said. "duh he is a little baby who should not be at a big boys camp. ( A/N: mostly every one in cabin 7a is either 7 or 8 years old in age so to them they are a big boy.)  
  
At 12:00 p.m. ..............................................  
  
The boys in cabin 7b were wating behind the gym for the members in cabin 7a. the members in cabin 7a came running out of their cabin.( A/N: cabin 7a is close to the gym while cabin 7b is close to the cafeatira.) The boys made their way into the woods they turned on their flash lights and made their way to the 16year old boys hide out. Little did they knew they were being followed by the girls in 8a and 8b.  
  
Thirty minutes later...........  
  
They had made it to the hide out when hey got inside they found a lot of firecrackers. "hey I got an idea." Chibi vegeta said. "wht is it vegeta?" piccolo and cell asked in unisons. "we blow up some cabins and the cabin leaders will coming running out and then we can sneak out of the camp and go do something fun for once." Chibi vegeta said. All of the boy cheered. Everyone grabbed some firecrackers.  
  
Minewhile back in the woods.............  
  
The girls had been caught by nappa the leader of the boys in cabin 1a. the girls were trying to tell nappa that the boys in cabin 7a and 7b were also out after hours. But Nappa ws not listeing to the girls. He lead them right to king vegeta's cabin. He knocked on the door. "sir are you awake?" nappa aske through the door. "what is it nappa?" the king asked. "my lord I've have caught some camper's out bed after hours." Nappa said. King vegeta walked to the door and looked at the girls. "are there any more?" he asked. "I believe so my lord they keep talking about the boys in cabin 7a and 7b are in the woods some were." Nappa said. "well go find them and bring them to me." King vegeta barked. Nappa ran back in to the woods to look for the boys that were in their.  
  
The very said boys were now lighting the firecrackers around the gym. Once all of the firecrackers went off all of the sleeping cabin leaders woke up and went towards the gym and the other places that had explode. By the time the got out thre the boys were already gone in a car that 17 stole.  
  
On the road.............  
  
"hey 17 do have a drivers liscenase?" kuririn asked. "nope why what are you worring about." 17 asked. "oh because there are cops and a news chooper following us." Piccolo said. "we'll take care of them." The vegeta clan said together. "hey we'll help too." Cell, frieza, and cooler said. They all stared to throw ki blast at the cop cars and the news chooper. They arrived at a thirteen and under bar called ' buu's dance club'. 17 stoped the car and every one got out and went inside the bar.  
  
Inside the bar...........  
  
All of the campers from camp vegeta were inside it. Buu was at the dj stand. Playing some rock music.the boys walked in and every one begain to cheer when they walked in . the vegeta clan was use to this because they were always prised for things that they did if it was bad or good.  
  
Fiftten minutes later...................  
  
King vegeta , bardock , and jack came into the bar. When they came in they saw all of the campers in the bar dancing to some rap music and on the stage was the chibi's of the vegeta clan dancing on the stage. They ran up to the stage and grabbed the chibis. The campers mouned in protest when the ones resioble for getting them out of that hell hole. Now they had to go back to that hell hole for another three weeks.  
  
Back at camp vegeta ................  
  
Everyone was outside near the used to be gym. For a emercsey meeting. "who were the masterminds in the lets blow up the camp with firecrackers, if the ones who did this doesn't speak up everyone will be punished." Bardock said glaring at all of the campers. Baby step forwoard. "I know who the master minds are." Baby said. "then who are they?" Jack asked. "every one in my cabin excpet for gohan and I also everyone in cabin 7b." baby said. "will every one in my cabin and cabin 7b step forwoad." Jack said. The chibi vegeta clan stayed put and acted like they had nothing to do with this. (A/N: sounds a lot like chibi trunks and Goten doesn't.) but the elder vegeta clan knew better to believe that the young ones of the vegeta clan had nothing to do with this.  
  
"you five are not getting off that easy when we already know all of you were involed and as for gohan you five paied him to cover for didn't you ?" Bardock asked the young vegeta clan as they walked toward them. "yes we did pay him to cover us and after we're done with our punishment all of us will kill baby before he trys to kill us for your battle that you had with the truffles and taking their planet and naming it after you father." Chibi vegeta said while the others of the young vegeta clan nodded in agreement with their couisn.  
  
"how dare you speak to me that way, I'm your father and you will respect me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" king vegeta growled glaring daggers at his son. " but what he say is true baby will kill us all or worse turn us all into truffles. If we don't do something now we are all doom, uncle vegeta. It's like we hate you but we just can't stand all of the rules that you lay down for us . we just want to have some fun once in a while. But we can't even do that because when we do try to have some fun we always get caught and then we get in trouble for not acting like the way a saiya-jin should." Goku said making the elder vegeta clan stare at him. "yeah we just want to have fun and be like any other normal child on our homeworld but we can't because we are all part of the royal family and we have to obey the rules that are laided down for us. And you father just pay attention to when I do something wrong but you are never there when I do something right. So for that I hate you very much." Chibi cloud said to his father.  
  
Cloud vegeta strife: three chapters in one day I'm on a role now only if I could do that in return of the z villians. What do you think what is going to happen to the young vegeta clan and their buddys find out next time in chapter four: the punishment is bad by worse if you are part of the vegeta clan. Plz plz plz review. I will be very happy if you do. 


	4. chapter four: the punishment is bad but ...

Cloud vegeta strife: here is the fourth chapter to camp vegeta.  
  
I don't own dragon ball z !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter four: the punishment is bad but worse if you are part of the vegeta clan  
  
The young vegeta clan was still back talking to the elder vegeta clan all of the campers were listening to what they were saying. "I have to agree with kakarrot , vegeta , and cloud with this dad. They are right you know you guys won't even let us be friends with Goten or Trunks and that is not fair. You they are not worthy to be our friends." Trils said. Both Goten and Trunks nodded their heads and decide to join into the fight to save their friends from all of the punishment that they were about to receive. " They are right about baby trying to take over the world and trying to take over all our bodies because of your stupid mistake. You are just to damn prideful and arrogant to see the truth that all of them are trying to tell you." Trunks said walking up and standing next to cloud and vegeta. "Stay out of this boy." King vegeta barked. While every one was watching the argument baby was now taking over frieza's body.  
  
At 7:00 a.m. in the morning .................  
  
Every one in cabin 7a, 7b, and cabin 8a were cleaning the whole camp. "I wonder what cloud, vegeta, goku, raditz, trils, Goten, and trunks are doing." Kuririn wonder outload. "No talking." Nappa yelled.  
  
In the woods near yamizebu heights...............  
  
The young vegeta clan and their two friends were 'sparing' with the three elder members of the vegeta clan. Cloud helped vegeta gain up on king vegeta. Goku and trils were fighting jack. Raditz, Trunks, and goten were fighting bardock. After three hours the young saiya-jin warriors were unconscious. The elder saiya-jins waited for them come around.  
  
Back at the camp.............  
  
Baby had taken over every ones bodies. He was now looking for the ten saiya- jins that remained. "You saiy-jins will pay for killing off my race and stealing my home world and renaming it after king vegeta you should have listened to the young saiya-jins." Baby screamed.  
  
Cloud vegeta strife: don't worry this is still camp vegeta I just wanted to put something else in. if you keep reading you'll find out what will happen to baby. 


	5. chapter five: camp baby

Cloud vegeta strife: here is the fifth chapter to camp vegeta I'm in the process to finish return of the z villains and some of my other fan fics. Well I just have a few more chapters then I'm finished with this one I might do a sequel.  
  
I don't own dragon ball z or dbgt.  
  
Chapter five: camp baby  
  
The vegeta clan was now heading back to the camp the young vegeta clan and their friends were pretty bruised and they had a few broken bones. When they got back to the camp. The camp was so clean and looked new. King vegeta knew something was very wrong.  
  
"Look who has finally showed up." Baby frieza said. "What have you done to my camp frieza?" king vegeta asked. "frieza is not here only baby." Baby frieza said. The young vegeta clan was now being surrounded by their campmates. The group was shaking because they couldn't really defend themselves. Their fathers were also being surround by the adults. "Lock them up I'll deal with them all later. Baby said. As the vegeta clan and the other young saiya-jins were being dragged away. They saw baby changing the camp name to camp baby.  
  
Cloud vegeta strife: sorry for the short chapter but I'll make the next one longer. Plz plz review. 


	6. chapter six: the plans of the young ones

cloud vegeta strife: okay okay so it has been a while but i'm was grounded from the computer. also chibi trunks is going to help me with the athour notes today.  
  
chibi trunks: yeah well i would rather be in bed right now but no cloud-kun has to be a butt monkey and have help with the author notes.  
  
cloud vegeta strife: well it could be worse you could be in the gravity room with your dad.  
  
chibi trunks: don't tell me that please because i just spent the whole day in there alone with nothing to do.  
  
disclimer: i don't own dragon ball z.  
  
chapter six: the plan of the young ones....  
  
the vegeta clan and goten and trunks had been captured and were now in holding cells. " hey cloud, do you have any bright ideas because we need to get out of here." trils asked his cousin. " nope i'm outta of ideas. but maybe trunks has one." cloud said.  
  
"yeah i have a idea, but it is kinda stupid." trunks said. " well lets hear it because i can't stand it in here." vegeta said. " well okay here it goes i need one of you to act like you have a stomache and then another one of you can act like you are hungery. then the rest of us will try to break out." trunks said.  
  
raditz got the job to act like he was sick and goku got the job of being hungery. about five minutes later one of the gaurds came running in. he was soon knocked out by bardock. so when they saw that the cost was clear they made their way to were the seacred water was kept.  
  
the rest of the saiya-jins waited outside the room of life and death while king vegeta got the seacred water.  
  
three hours later.......  
  
all of the campers were now back to noromal. the boys in cabin seven a went back to throwing partys and getting drunk. cloud and vegeta had went to a couple of liqure stores. but then next day they got in so much trouble.  
  
cloud vegeta strife: well in the next chapter it is the last day of camp . plz plz plz plz review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ninetailedfoxdemon: hi everyone here is the final chapter of camp vegeta finally. don't sue me but it is alittle short.

I don't own dbz or any other anime mentioned

Chapter seven: The final day

the campers were all still tired from their whole night of partying. The campers were all awoken by the louad bell they all came out of their cabins still in their pajams. The buses were already there and their things were being loaded on the bus. Too tired to talk let alone eat they all loaded onto the bus and fell back to sleep.

the end

NinetailedfoxdemonNaruto: all done


End file.
